The Possiblites of Four
by tukatarina
Summary: 4 can be lucky or unlucky, if mutliplied by the right number. So when a family arrives the chances of one of them being special is 1/4. But this strange group maybe a little bit more than the Bixby Midnighters expected. ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

4 of a Kind

Once more Bixby High was buzzing with the news of the new kids. Not only was there going to be one new kid, but four. From what could be deciphered through all the rumors, they were all related and quadruplets. It wasn't going to be hard to pick them out; after all there were hardly over 100 students that attended. School hadn't even started yet and the new kid's lives were already being intruded on.

Melissa sat on her newly fixed Ford, trying to block out the loud thoughts of the student body. Even with her mindcasting under control, she couldn't ignore the gossip everyone was talking about. Next to her, Rex held her hand, trying to comfort himself more than her. He could feel the student body's unanimous excitement, his half darkling side picking up on everything.

"I heard that the CIA uses them for mission that needs kids, since there are four of them and they look alike. I bet they're here to investigate what happened a month ago," someone said as they passed in front of Melissa's car.

"Yeah well I heard that they're some super geniuses and they've come to find away to transform the oil to even more oil!" a girl said.

"Yeah well I heard that they're freaks that move around from place to place and look like they're in mourning," Dess whispered as she reached the car. "Wouldn't that be nice? Someone even creepier than us." Melissa rolled her eyes. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. "What do you think Melissa, what do you think about them?" Dess asked, not really interested in her answer.

"So much talk and they're not even here yet," Melissa grumbled. It was true; the newly famous quadruplets hadn't arrived to school yet. Rex just shrugged.

x-x-x-x-x

A black Toyota pulled up to the almost empty parking lot. It found a spot away from the main parking, near the far end. The four doors opened simultaneously and four people stepped out. All four of them had natural black hair and wore black outfits, despite the oddly heat.

"Great, another daylight school," one of the girls mumbled as she tossed a backpack to her brother, who caught it easily.

"Relax Dannie, it's just like all the other daylight school," he reassured his sister.

"It maybe simple for you, Marcus, but I hate tasting their false friendship," said his younger brother.

"Yeah, I agree with Alec. It's as false as oil is slick," said the last person, as she placed a pair of slim headphones over her ears.

"I agree with Lea. Let's skip," said Alec enthusiastically. Everyone turned to Marcus, who as the oldest made the choice. He sighed, as much as he wanted to, they couldn't skip. Bad first impression. Lea and Alec groaned, they already knew his answer.

"I'll take that as a no," Dannie said disappointed as she slung her backpack on. From their car they heard the bell ring. Alec placed the headphones that hung around his neck on, letting the music drown out the tastes and thoughts of other. That left the other two to talk amongst themselves. Dannie and Marcus watched as their younger siblings started off toward the school. It was hard for the two of them to switch schools and they could only imagine what it was like for the other two, having to deal everyone and everything.

"Stop pitying us and come on," Lea shouted, not turning around to even look at them. The older two sighed and walked up to catch up. Marcus turned around, and pushed a button on the remote, locking the doors to their car.

They walked to the front of the school steps together, before stopping and looking at their schedules. Taking out of their pockets, they examined them carefully. Alec groaned. "Great, we have homeroom, third, fifth, sixth and eight hour separate," he said.

"Hey, we all have lunch and seventh together," Marcus said trying to sound upbeat, it wasn't working.

"Save your false happiness for someone else," Lea snapped at her brother and walked into the school.

"I'll work on her, I have second with her. Sense you later chicos," Alec said, catching up with Lea.

"We both know that there was only 1/8 of a chance that we were going to be in the same class, altogether," Dannie said to her brother.

"You mean you knew, I just took your word on it," Marcus told her as they walked into the school together. Dannie looked at him unbelievably.

"That was a simple mathematical equation! How could you not do it!" Dannie said irritatingly. She stomped off in the opposite direction of him. "I'll see during second hour."

Marcus watched his sister walk. He knew that she had no idea where she was going, but as long as it was away from him, she was okay with it. Marcus sighed. What happened to the days when they all understood each other and didn't get mad so easily? He looked back to his schedule, then at the first door number. This was going to take a while.

A/N: So what do you think? Everyone still lives in Bixby; they didn't want the police involved with even more 'disappearances'. That's kinda lame, I know, but I have no other explanations. Wanna make one up? Be my guest and message me.


	2. Chapter 2

4 of a Kind

Rex was late for his homeroom. It seemed to him that he was more late than usual, unlike his friend Jess, whose clock was set ten minutes ahead so she would always be on time. The thought made him smile, then frown. It had been a month since Jess 'disappeared', only to come out during the blue hour. Rex had spent hours in Maddie's attic, reading up on the lore, trying to find something that could help them save her, but nothing was found.

He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over someone's forgotten book. He groaned and started to stand up. "Need some help?" someone asked. Rex looked up, looking into clear gray eyes. Normally the people had a bit of unfocused, a blur to his eyes. But this girl was different; he could make out her storm gray eyes perfectly. She had the focus on her. He saw her outstretched hand and took it.

"Thanks," he said. He could see her more clearly now that he was standing up. She seemed to be the same age as him. Her long black wavy hair reached just below her shoulders, her straight bangs stopping below her eyebrows. She reminded him of Emily Browning, the girl from that movie he had watched, The Uninvited. Back when he could watch movies that is.

"Your welcome, your school isn't very organized. All your school class numbers are mixed up, only one in three classes are where there supposed to be," she said. Rex mentally cringed at the mention of the number system, but he held his calm.

"Yeah, it turned out to be some sort of senior prank back in the 90's, but no one could remember exactly what went where, so it was just left like that," he explained. The girl smiled. He could sense confusion and something really familiar that he could quite pick.

"So, um, could you tell me where I could find classroom 36?" she asked. Rex nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Go down the hall, and then turn left. Fourth door on the left," he said. She recited the directions making sure she got them right. He nodded.

"Thanks," she said sincerely and walked away. Some how Rex got the feeling that he would be seeing more of her later.

-4-4-4-4-4-4-

Rex finally stumbled into his homeroom, thankfully for him, Mr. Ivanovo wasn't here yet. He walked to his seat, at the back of the class and sat down. He looked around the room, noticing how everyone was still talking about the new kids. Didn't they have anything else to talk about? It suddenly occurred to him, that the girl he saw was one of the new kids. The door squeaked open and he turned to glance at it. It was the same girl from before. Had she gotten lost already? He took a closer look and saw it wasn't her.

This girl looked just like her from afar, but when you looked closer, you could see the difference. Her hair barely even reached her shoulder. It was defiantly straighter than the other girl's, but still had that slight wave to it. It was layered, her bangs reached down to her nose, but they were pulled out of eyes, like curtains once they were drawn. Her gray eyes were bigger than her sister's, light freckles rested her checks. Rex could see the headphones cleverly hidden under her loose hair; he wondered how long it would last till Mr. Ivanovo found them.

Speaking of Mr. Ivanovo, he walked in right behind the girl, bumping into her.

"So sorry, are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Rex saw how she flinched, just like how Melissa used to before she could control her mindcasting. The girl nodded. "You must be the new girl. Right, let's see where there is an empty seat," Mr. Ivanovo said, while scanning the classroom. Rex glanced at the empty seat next to his and sighed. Of course she would be seating there, it was the only place left in the small, confined room. "Ah, there seems to be an opening next to Mr. Greene, there you go," he said, directing her toward my seat. He turned back and headed for his desk, and started writing on the blackboard behind him. "And Ms. Torres, no headphones during class," he said, not even turning to look at her.

She slumped into the seat, taking the headphones of, her bored face never waving. "Rex," he said, introducing himself. She glanced at him, sizing him up.

"Lea," she said, in a bored tone that he knew so well from Dess. She watched him, her eyes narrowing. She just shook her head and faced the board. Rex watched her, narrowing and unnarrowing his eyes. He hadn't noticed how clear her face had looked until now. She had the focus clinging to her too. It could have been that one of them was a midnighter and being together had passed it on.

Through out the first period, he glanced at her, her image always staying the same clear way, never fuzzing. At last the bell that ended the first period rang. Lea jumped out of her seat, slinging her backpack and walked out of the room, slipping her headphones along the way.

-4-4-4-4-4-

Jonathan Martinez sat in his first period class, in the back as usual, listening to the daylighter's gossip about the new kids. He didn't see what was so special about them after all; they were probably just like any other daylighters. Dess had said that the possibility of one of them being a midnighter was something like 1/100.

The door opened to reveal a tall and lean boy. His black shaggy type hair framed his tanned face, his hair falling freely over his gray eyes. _Must be the new kid," _Jonathan thought. His suspicion was confirmed, when he was surround by a bunch of preppy girls.

"You must be the new kid! I'm Lauren, what's your name?" a short blonde girl said flirty.

"Marcus," he said, quickly avoiding the girl's try to place her hand on his chest. _He's got fast reflexes,_ Jonathan thought. Lauren Shelbey was known through out the school for the boys she caught and discarded. Marcus moved around her and headed for an empty table. He sat down at the preppy guys table, lucky for him they weren't there yet.

Starting to feel bad for the new guy, Jonathan decided to give him some help. Pulling out the always empty chair next to him, he called over to Marcus.

"You shouldn't sit there, prep table," he said. Right on time, the athletes walked through the door, heading right for him. Marcus seemed to understand and quickly got up, his backpack over his shoulder within seconds and walked quickly toward the empty seat.

"Thanks," Marcus said as he sat down.

"No problem," Jonathan said as Marcus shrugging off his black jacket, underneath he wore a simple black long sleeved. In a way, Jonathan thought, it did seem that the guy was in mourning with all the black. Not that Jonathan was one to talk, but at least he was wearing dark blue jeans today. "I'm Jonathan Martinez by the way," introducing himself.

"Marcus Torres," he replied back.

"Towers? Your last name is towers?" he asked. Marcus turned around.

"Yeah. You know Spanish?" he asked. Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, dad's Hispanic. You?"

"Both parents. My siblings and I were practically raised in the Hispanic heritage, even though we moved from place to place every couple years. They think it keeps us stable" he said easily. Marcus pulled out a granola bar from his backpack. "You want half?" he asked. Jonathan nodded, unable to resist free food. Marcus split the bar in half and handed him part of it. "Never know when you get hungry," Marcus said. Jonathan nodded, they could defiantly get along.

-4-4-4-4-4-

A girl walked in late to class. Her long black hair was over her face and messy, she'd obviously been running in the hall. _That's cause only one in every three classes are were they're supposed to be,_ Dess thought. Poor girl, she must have gotten lost. Mrs. Sachs, their language and homeroom teacher looked up from her roll paper. "You're name?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"Daniela Torres," the new girl said, breathing heavily, trying to compose herself. Mrs. Sachs looked down her paper, raising an eyebrow when she saw her name.

"Right then, now that you've announced yourself, why don't you tell us something about you?" Mrs. Sachs said. The girl's face fell for a fraction of a second, but then resumed its neutral state.

"My family and I come from Denver, Colorado. My father is the owner of the new club opening downtown. He has a franchise of them going up around the states which is why we move around a lot," she said blankly. Mrs. Sachs looked at her, waiting for more, but none came.

"Okay, Daniela you make take a seat next to Desdemona," she told her, her pale finger pointing to the seat next to Dess. Daniela walked towards the seat, making sure her messenger bag didn't knock anyone's stuff. She plopped down in the seat, taking her black twill-shirt type trench-coat off. She was wearing a black three-quarter sleeve shirt with a dark gray dress over it. At first Dess thought she was crazy, it was supposed to get colder by the end of lunch, and then she saw that she was wearing black leggings with gray Uggs. So maybe the girl wasn't so crazy.

"Stupid school, stupidly disorganizing, -thirteen letters, got to remember that-, logical way to number classrooms," Daniela mumbled. Dess looked up when she mumbled thirteen letters, why did she need to know a tridecalogism? Daniela noticed that she was being stared at, and stopped mumbling to herself.

"Desdemona, but you can call me Dess," Dess introduced herself.

"Daniela, but call me Dannie. I'd tell the teacher that, but it's less than a 10% that she'll actually use it," Dannie said. Dess laughed.

"I know, really. Either 5% of that is that they'll just don't use it; the other 5% is that they won't remember."

"Exactly, for once someone that uses more than 20% of their brain capability," Dannie said. They laughed. It felt great that someone else knew how to talk math.

-4-4-4-4-4-

Melissa sat in the back of the classroom, watching the idle people go about their oblivious lives. Their thoughts were all jumbled up, their tastes all the same. She could practically taste the way the new kid was going to be, all nervous and unsecure, untrusting to does who wanted to be their friend.

The door opened, a boy about 5'7" stepped in, oblivious to the wanna-be daylighters. Melissa looked at him, surprised by the way he thought. Of course they weren't as clear and as organized as Rex's, but they were a whole lot better than the average humans.

She looked at him, taking in his appearance. He slouched down in a chair, not taking his slick black jacket off. He ran a hand through his black, unruly, short hair and Melissa could see the cleverly hidden head phones, wireless headphones. His gray eyes were staring off into nothing; they were as blank as his expression.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed to hers. She didn't bother looking away and neither did he. The teacher started taking roll, stopping when he reached a new name. "Alec Torres?" he asked, searching the classroom.

"Here," he called, pulling his gaze away from Melissa's. She sighed, relived. She had felt trapped, caught in a storm by his gray eyes, unable to look away.

"Interesting" she murmured.

-4-4-4-4-

Rex walked into the cafeteria, scanning the tables. Immediately he spotted Melissa, in her usual spot at the usual table. Dess was there too, three chairs away. Even Martinez was there, he was usually late to lunch.

"Forgot how to work a lock again?" Jonathan asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Rex retorted, sitting down next to Melissa. He glanced at the door, the four siblings walking through it. Their images were crystal clear, just like the rest of the midnighters. "Unbelievable," he whispered. Everyone turned to look at him. "They've all got the focus and it's strong," he whispered, low enough not to be heard, but high enough for them to hear him.

"Is it possible that it's a second-hand focus?" Jonathan asked. Melissa shook her head.

"The boy with the black jacket and short hair," Melissa said, pointing him out, "He's a mindcaster."

"So is the girl," Rex added.

"Which one? The girl with the gray and black plaited skirt and leggings or the one with the gray dress and shorter sleeves?" Jonathan asked.

"Defiantly the girl with the skirt. The other girl, the one in the dress, was in my homeroom. Her name's Daniela Torres, but she goes by Dannie. Their father is the owner of the new night club that's opening on Friday," Dess said.

"The other guy in the black longed sleeves, that's Marcus, the oldest. He was in my homeroom and advanced physics."

"The mindcaster boy was in my homeroom. He's name is Alec."

"The mindcaster girl in my homeroom is named Alianna, but she prefers Lea." They stopped talking; the four kids crossed their table and sat in the one behind theirs. Dess leaned back casually stretching, trying to catch what they were saying.

"I can't tell what they're saying," whispered Dess. Jonathan leaned back casually, listening.

"That's because it's in Spanish," he whispered.

"Then translate Flyboy," Dess whispered harshly. Jonathan leaned back and listened.

-_Puro aburido hay aqui, - _There are only boring people here.

-_No todas las personas son asi, Alec- _Not everyone is like that, Alec.

-_Quien no es? - _Who isn't?

-_ Hay una niña en mi primera clase que parecer ser buena- _There's a girl in my first hour class who seems pretty good.

-_Es un Daylighter, oh no? - _She's a Daylighter, isn't she?

-_ No ce. - _I don't know.

-_ Shh, nos escuchan- _Shh, we're being listened too.

The last one to talk was Lea, her eyes narrowed at the table in front of them. Jonathan sat upright, turning to look at them. Both tables were locked into a staring contest, only that the Bixby Midnighters couldn't look away from the Torres's eyes. They where caught in the middle of the storm, unable to look away from the pairs of deep gray eyes. The time ticked by until finally the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch. The Torres stood up, caring their magically empty lunch trays with them, and breaking the trance.

"Ow, my head hurts," Dess said while rubbing her head.

"Whose eyes were you looking at?" Melissa asked, while rubbing her own head.

"Alec the Mindcaster, I think," she said. "Wait, what are you doing!" she asked, pulling her arm out of Melissa's reach.

"I need to see if he left anything, like a taste. The girl, Lea left a small taste in my mind and I need to see if you have one too."

"No way are you touching me again," Dess said, stomping away. Melissa sighed.

"Stop the pity party, Jonathan," she snapped and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

4 of a Kind

Dannie kept glancing at the clock. It should have rung twenty-two seconds ago according to her watch. Not only where the class room numbers in this school all over the place, but their clocks seemed to be off as well. She wondered how these Daylighters got by every day with a system like this.

"They don't know anything besides this," Alec told her.

"Who doesn't know what?" Marcus asked, turning in his seat to face his siblings.

"Stop reading my mind," Dannie told Alec, ignoring Marcus.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Alec retorted. Marcus frowned, confused by this conversation.

"Calm down you two," Marcus told them instead of trying to figure it out. "It's the last class of the day. It'll be over soon enough."

"Should have ended thirty five seconds ago," Dannie mumbled. Marcus sighed, hearing his sister. He knew how she felt. The first day of school was always exhausting, especially when you enter this late in the year. Trying to figure out whose intentions were good and whose were just nosey. Like that Lauren girl who kept trying to talk to him all last period. He just wanted to get home.

If it had been though for him, he could only imagine how hard it was for everyone else. Sure, he and Dannie had gotten normal enough abilities, so Daylighter's didn't bother them as much as it did for the youngest two. Both Mindcasters, both most likely going through hell.

"Shut up," Lea snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought she'd been paying much attention, sitting in her corner like that, her headphones on and playing something loud. "Yeah well guess you thought wrong. Stop your pity party."

"Hey," Marcus started.

"Oh just shut it you two," Dannie told them just as the final bell of the day rang. "Finally! We can leave this place." She got up and slung her backpack on, grabbing her books. "You guys coming or you going to stay and argue?"

"Dannie's right," Marcus sighed, getting up and grabbing his own things, still annoyed at Lea. "Let's not fight and meet up at the car in less than ten." He suggested instead. The rest just nodded their agreement, getting their own stuff and filing out the classroom.

4-4-4-4-4-4

"Where's Lea?" Marcus asked Alec when get got to the car. Alec shrugged.

"I thought she was already here," Alec told him, throwing his backpack into the trunk. "Dannie?"

"She went to go help some girl with her car," Marcus sighed. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"So basically your limited knowledge of cars got you out of the girl's attempt to flirt with you," Alec said, grinning slightly. "In which Dannie had to go in your stead?"

Marcus grinned cockily. "Yup. In a way, it may have been one of my more intelligent ideas. Not learning cars has saved me so much time and effort."

Alec was about to say something when he covered his ears, like he'd heard something loud. He stood up quickly and turned.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Marcus said, serious now.

"Lea," Was all Alec said before taking off back into the school. Marcus cursed and took off after him. It would have been too much to ask for a first day without incidents.

4-4-4-4-4

Lea made her way to her locker, careful not to touch anyone. She kept her head down and stuck to the walls. Being invisible was a talent of hers. She turned the dial of her lock, the numbers clicking into place before it opened. "Stupid Daylighter school with stupid Daylighters," Lea muttered, exchanging books and binders. She was starting to feel bad for having snapped at Marcus, it wasn't his fault that all her nerves and senses were to their max.

She had been ready to leave by third period, but she forced herself to keep quiet about it. Despite what Marcus and Dannie let them to believe, she knew that some deep inner part of them were actually enjoying today. Apparently the people from lunch had been genuinely nice and interesting. Enough to distinguish them from the rest of the Daylighters anyway.

Those lunch people; she wondered what their secret was. The one she'd taken an interest to was the boy from her homeroom. There was something odd about him. Something dark that she just could put her finger on. He was like them, but at the same time he wasn't. It was hard to put into coherent thoughts at the moment, especially know with school out and every Daylighter was thinking about what they were going to do over the weekend. She hated Fridays, and Mondays. Daylighter's thoughts were always a buzz with what was going to happen.

Lea should have been attention to what was happening at the moment. Suddenly, she hit a hard wall, causing her to fall backwards and drop any books she had in her hands. "Ow," she mumbled. The hit had yanked her back to reality from her thoughts and she found herself in the middle of the hall, sitting on her butt in front of some tall, athletic looking guys who wore the same jacket.

"Watch where you're going newbie," one of the many guys snickered. Lea frowned but said nothing as she sat up and started grabbing her scattered books. She knew better than to attract even more attention to herself with some retort.

"Hey now," One of the guys said, grinning broadly. "Be nicer to the new girl. After all, we should be giving her a big warm Bixby welcome," he said jokingly. He bent down and started gathering up Lea's stuff. "Let me help you up," he said and reached for her arm.

Lea saw it coming too late. When she'd fallen, her sleeve had risen three inches above her wrist, exposing her arms. The guy's hand wrapped around her arm rather tightly and all Lea could do was close her eyes as it happened.

It was horrible, the feeling, the thoughts, the way her nerves were shot even more. She screamed Alec's name in her head, hoping he'd hear her somehow. Hopefully he would be close by, or their twines would kick in. She just wanted something to happen.

"What?" One of the guys said. "Don't tell me you don't like being helped up? Or is it the arm grab?" Somehow, Lea could tell she was back on her feet, but the guy's hand was still around her arm and not letting go. "Maybe we should go out back, see if we can find a way you do like being touched."

Lea felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't going to give these guys anything, even if she was too overwhelmed to even try and struggle. She could feel more people joining them and Lea feared even more of their friends had joined them. Then the sound of a loud clap followed by a crack and the release of her arm sent Lea stumbling backwards into someone else's arms.

"Try not to yell so loud next time," Alec whispered to her as he held his little sister close. Lea had opened her eyes and smiled slightly, her eyes stinging. Now that her mind was once more only hers, the fear and relief came rushing in.

"I didn't know if you'd hear me," Lea tried to say calmly, but it came out shaky. Alec frowned, then his eyes turned hard and dark, his furry visible. Lea knew he'd just read what had happened, what does guys had threatened. "Alec don't," she whispered.

Of course, he ignored her. "Hit him again Marcus," he said instead. Lea turned to see Marcus standing over the guy who had been holding him onto her, fists balled tightly that they turned her brother's knuckles pale. His victim was on the ground, holding his jaw and looking at Marcus with a dumbfounded look. Another guy, the one from the lunch table, stood next to him trying to figure out whether or not to hold Marcus back. "Then hit the blond, spiky haired one."

"Don't you jerks ever get near my sister again," Marcus threatened his voice an icy cold that Lea had not heard before. He turned to hit the blond one, but didn't. "Or any of my siblings. I swear I'll do much worse next time." Marcus let his hand drop. "Come on Jonathan."

"Oh jeez Kyle," The lunch table guy, whose name seemed to be Jonathan, ignored Marcus and took a step toward the blond. "You just had to go and mess with my friend. Lucky for you, I don't mind throwing another punch," he said before doing just that. The blond, Kyle, stumbled backwards and was caught by his friends. "Alright, we can go," Jonathan told Marcus who was just shaking his head. Lea could see the small smile on his lips though.

"I hope you broke his nose," Alec told Jonathan. "Or better yet you've managed to clog something and he'll get a sinus infection." Jonathan just laughed.

"_No hay_ _problema_. No problem," Jonathan told them. "But let's leave quickly before they come to their senses and come after us."

Alec nodded and took his sister's hand. "Come on," he said pulling her along. "Where's Dannie?"

"Girl who likes numbers?" Jonathan asked, getting his vibrating phone. "Dess says she's found her and we'll just meet at your car." He responded to the text and put it away. "Are you okay?" he asked Lea as they walked.

Lea looked at him rather surprised. No had asked her that yet, and it struck her odd that this boy had. She nodded slowly. "I'll be fine," she said slowly.

"You should meet Melissa," Jonathan told them. "She's a mindcaster too. She can help."

Alec stopped. "You know about mindcasting?" he asked. "How."

"Damn it," Jonathan sighed. "Jess usually keeps me from letting things slip."

"How." Alec asked again.

"Not here," Lea told them. "Home." Alec nodded hesitantly.

"Then I guess we'll follow your car," Jonathan told them, stopping before they reached the Torres's car. "Dess, let's go find those two."

Dess and Dannie had been waiting from them at the car. Dess gave him an odd look, but one glance at the other siblings and she found it better not to ask right then. Things were tense. You didn't need to be a mindcaster to figure that out.

**A/N:** Yeah I know. I'm back! Hopefully. I'm a bit rusty on my Midnighter knowledge, so this basically a rough draft. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am on the verge of coming out of HIATUS and returning with lovely chapters that hopefully you will all enjoy and love.

Also, all previous chapters have been edited. So know they're understandable and hopefully full of proper grammer, spellings and names.


End file.
